You're Not Alone
by Adrianna Rhode
Summary: This SongFic is a very special present for my best friend on FanFiction, MissH2O! Rated for slight language.


A/N: This is a very special SongFic for a very special person. My FanFiction best friend, MissH2O, was having a rather bad day, so I wrote this for her. I'm just a good person like that haha. But seriously, she is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet. She always has something kind to say. She's a really fabulous writer, but she doesn't really believe in herself. I'm here to prove her wrong. Hun, you have so much talent! Such a superstar ;)

Song: You're Not Alone  
>Artist: Big Time Rush<br>Universe: Big Time Rush (television)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush, because if I did, I would be married to Logan, James would be my shirtless personal assistant, Carlos would be my housekeeper/chef/entertainment (because that boy can cook, clean, and SING!) and MissH2O would be married to Kendall ;D

)()()()()()()()()(

Skylar wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, trying to act like she wasn't crying. It was the fourth time that week that Leo had blown her off for a date. Usually, Skylar just picked herself back up and planned another outing, but not this time. The tears started flowing before she could regain her self-control.

As much as she disliked it, Skylar was hopelessly in love with Leo. It wasn't so much romantic love as need. That kind of devotion only came with a heart that was wounded time and time again, so it decided to cling to someone. Leo was sarcastic, flaky, and sometimes, downright mean. She stayed with him because he was making up for what she couldn't have.

Skylar couldn't have her best friend, Kendall Knight. He had been dating Jo Taylor until she moved to New Zealand for her movie deal, and once she left, he and his friends in Big Time Rush swore off dating.

But, Skylar mused, that doesn't mean he can't still be my best friend.

Her breath finally returned to normal from crying, Skylar pulled her cell phone out of her clutch purse and dialed Kendall's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" his voice was concerned.

"Hey, Kendall," Skylar choked.

"Sky?" Kendall's voice dropped, "He stood you up again, didn't he?"

_I bet you didn't notice  
>First time your heart was broken<br>You called me up and we talked till the morning_

"Yeah," Skylar said quietly.

"You were supposed to meet him at B.F. Wangs, right? Right. Stay there, I'm coming to get you," Kendall said.

"I can just call my mom, Kendall," Skylar tried to stop him.

"Nope. I'm coming. You don't deserve this, Sky, you just don't," Kendall hung up the phone, leaving Skylar staring at her screen.

_And the time that you were stranded_  
><em>I was there before you landed<em>  
><em>He was a no show, I made sure you got home<em>

Kendall got into the Big Time Rush mobile and started the ignition, grumbling to himself. Every night that week, Skylar had called him to say that her douchebag boyfriend Leo had left her stranded at a restaurant, or movie theater, or at the mall. Every other time, she'd called her mom, but tonight Kendall thought he should go himself.

Fifteen minutes later, he pulled up in front of the Chinese restaurant. Skylar was standing outside in a very pretty, simple blue dress. Kendall shook his head at the idea of someone daring to ignore the girl outside his door.

"Somebody needed a ride?" he asked Skylar through his open window, giving her a hopeful smile.

_I've been right there (right there)_  
><em>For every minute<em>  
><em>This time, it's no different<em>  
><em>Whatever happens you should know<em>

"Thanks," Skylar said, gracing him with a truly happy smile.

She climbed in the passenger's side door and sat down. Now that she was in Kendall's presence, the tears returned. Skylar tried to wipe them away before he noticed, but Kendall was too quick. He reached out and stroked her cheek with his thumb, catching one pearly tear.

"It's okay, Sky. I'll take you home," Kendall murmured.

_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
><em>Look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>You don't have to wonder<em>  
><em>Cause you know, you know, you know<em>

_You're not alone, girl  
>I'll be there to hold you<br>I'll stay till it's over  
>And you know, you know, you know<br>That you're not alone  
>That you're not alone<em>

"You know what? I have a better idea," Kendall turned the car steering wheel until he was heading to Palm Woods Park.

"What are you doing?" Skylar asked.

"Your family won't expect you home for awhile. I figure we can just hang out. You know, as friends," Kendall explained.

Skylar nodded, even though her heart had sunk when Kendall emphasized that they were just spending time together as friends. Kendall parked the car on the side of the road, and opened Skylar's door like a chauffeur. She smiled in spite of herself, and climbed out.

"Sky, why do you stay with this kid? He obviously doesn't care about you," Kendall looked down at Skylar as they walked.

It was dark outside, and nobody else was in Palm Woods Park, but the street lamps gave the park a warm glow. Skylar shivered in the crisp November air. It got surprisingly cold at night in Los Angeles. Kendall silently slipped off his flannel shirt, the cold seeping through his thin T-shirt. He placed the flannel on Skylar's shoulders.

_All the days that you were stressed out  
>Feeling like pulling your hair out<br>They were all missing but I was here listening_

Skylar pondered the question. She could ignore the point, or she could lie. She could also admit her feelings to Kendall, but that was potential emotional suicide. Her inability to answer fell in a comfortable silence around the two friends.

Kendall broke the silence, "Well, you always have me."

_You gotta believe in me_  
><em>Even if you can't see me there<em>  
><em>I'll catch you when you fall<em>

_Cause I've been right there (right there)_  
><em>For every minute<em>  
><em>This time, it's no different<em>  
><em>Whatever happens you should know<em>

The pair continued their slow, methodical walk through the park. Skylar was about to gather up the courage to speak, when Kendall silenced her again. He slipped his hand into hers, their fingers intertwining. And at that moment, holding Kendall's hand, nestled in his shirt, surrounded by an aura that could only belong to her best friend and longtime love, Skylar was perfectly happy.

)()(Time Jump: NEXT MORNING)()(

Skylar woke to her cell phone ringing at 7:30 in the morning. She sat up groggily, lifting the device to her face. The screen showed an incoming call from Kendall. Her stomach dropped. She'd always had a crush on Kendall, but last night, it had graduated to crazy, stupid, head-over-heels love.

"It's too early to call me!" Skylar snapped into the phone, hoping that Kendall could tell she was joking.

"Chillax, there, girl. Just look out your window," Kendall replied. _  
><em>_  
>Cause you're not alone, girl<br>Look over your shoulder  
>You don't have to wonder<br>Cause you know, you know, you know_

_You're not alone, girl  
>I'll be there to hold you<br>I'll stay till it's over  
>And you know, you know, you know<br>That you're not alone  
>That you're not alone<em>

Kendall was extremely pleased with his own romanticism. Unbeknownst to Skylar, he had always had a crush on her. His bandmates knew, his family knew; the only person left to tell was Skylar.

Now, he was in front of her house with a big sign of the type used by sign-twirlers. Painted on one side in red poster paint were the words Kendall and Skylar, and between them, a big red heart. In typical internet-age code, it read, "Kendall loves Skylar".

As he saw Skylar's face appear at her bedroom window, he held up the sign so she could read it. Her reaction was apparent even though he couldn't hear her: she screamed. 

_I'll be here for you no matter what_  
><em>Comes around the corner<em>  
><em>Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh<em>  
><em>As long as I am breathing<em>  
><em>You won't have to worry no more<em>

Skylar's heart almost stopped when she read the sign outside: Kendall loves Skylar.

She ran straight out the front door, not caring that she was in her pajamas or that her hair was a mess from sleeping. She ran right into Kendall, who dropped his sign and hugged her tight.

"I didn't know how to tell you, so I showed you instead," Kendall said softly.

"It's perfect," breathed Skylar.

But it wasn't perfect for long. Another car pulled up on the curb behind the Big Time Rush mobile, which Kendall had driven to Skylar's house. A dark-haired boy in Converse hi-tops and an Avenged Sevenfold T-shirt stepped out, looking outraged. 

_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
><em>Look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>You don't have to wonder<em>  
><em>Cause you know, you know<em>

"What the hell are you doing, Skylar?" the boy demanded.

"Leo," Skylar hurriedly stepped away from Kendall, "I…I was just saying hi to my friend."

"Oh yeah, because that explains the sign. Whadda you want, eyebrows?" Leo said to Kendall threateningly.

"I just want to tell you one thing. As terrible, self-absorbed, and….unattractive…as you are, you have no right to ignore Skylar. She's your girlfriend, for God's sake. Act like she matters," Kendall said, his voice calm but unfriendly.

"I do act like she matters. And you're right, she's my girlfriend. So get your Minnesota paws off her, and get your sorry butt back to your dance studio!" Leo said, getting right into Kendall's face.

Kendall shrugged, "I don't feel like it."

_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
><em>Look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>You don't have to wonder<em>  
><em>Cause you know, you know, you know<em>

Skylar stood there the whole time Leo insulted Kendall, furious with herself for staying silent. Suddenly, her anger got the best of her.

"No! Leo, you get out of here! I'm dumping you. _Kendall_ treats me like I matter. _Kendall_ makes me feel safe and loved, everything you never did. I only stayed with you because I was too scared to tell Kendall how I felt," Skylar took a deep breath, "I love Kendall."

Leo looked back and forth between the blonde and his now-ex girlfriend. They were staring at each other. As the silence grew, Kendall winked at Leo conspiratorially. Before Leo could figure out what was happening, Kendall lifted Skylar's chin with his forefinger and thumb, and kissed her hard on the lips.

_You're not alone, girl  
>I'll be there to hold you<br>I'll stay till it's over  
>And you know, you know, you know<br>That you're not alone  
>That you're not alone<br>That you're not alone  
>That you're not alone<em>

When they broke apart, Leo was gone. Kendall and Skylar both burst out laughing at the same moment.

"Tell you what, how about we go to B.F. Wangs for a Chinese breakfast?" Kendall suggested.

"I'd like that," agreed Skylar, "But first…"

She looked up and kissed Kendall again. Because, hey, Kendall was hers to kiss. 

_I bet you didn't notice_  
><em>First time your heart was broken<em>  
><em>You called me up and we talked till the morning<em>

A/N: Okay, I know it was short, and I know it was kind of choppy, but how was it from your perspective? Did you catch my iCarly reference, to B.F. Wangs? Oh yeah! Hahaha but honestly, review and tell me what you thought.

Again, this was a gift for my internet bestie MissH2O. Check her out, guys!


End file.
